iPod Challenge
by All.I.Hear.Is.Green.Day
Summary: This is a collection of stories made from my mp3 player on shuffle. I wrote each one in the length of each song played. I don't own the songs, or Twilight.


**Rules:  
1.** **Pick a character or pairing you like: Jasper x Alice  
2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it ends.  
4.** **No lingering afterward.  
5.** **Do 10 of these and post them.**

Declaration by David Cook:  
Jasper stood up on top of a table in the cafeteria and screamed, at the top of his lungs, "It's my declaration, to anyone that's listening, that I love Mary Alice Brandon! She's my inspiration, for living!"

I was in complete utter shock.

Then he grabbed me pulled me up on the table with him and kissed me.

You know what I did?

I kissed him back.

–

Are We The Waiting? by Green Day:

Me and Jasper walked into the store and shopped around, when we we're ready to leave, we went to the door. It was locked. We we're locked inside of Target. I started to panic.

"Alice, it's okay!" Jasper soothed, as I began to hyperventilate. But I was hyperventilating from happiness. I was locked in a mall. It was Target, but still I was in a _mall_!

"Eek!" I squealed.

"Oh, God!" Jasper groaned.

He pulled out his cell phone and started calling numbers.

"Um, uh, hello. Yeah. Uh, we're kinda locked in Target..., Really? Okay, thanks, Carlisle." Jasper said, through the receiver.

"Alice, Carlisle is on his way. But we're going to have to wait."

"We're the waiting?" I asked.

"Are we? We are," Jasper confirmed.

I wa

–

Gives You Hell by The All American Rejects:

"You jerk!" I screamed at him.

"I love you too," he said sarcastically. I groaned. I was in the middle of a play me and Jasper were starring in it. We were acting as if we were complete enemies, and in the end we fell in love.

"I don't love you! I hate you! Go to hell!"

"You'll never see what you've done to me," he muttered.

"What?! What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means...I love you Lexi.

–

1000 Hours by Green Day:

The moon was shining bright and we were laying under the stars. Jasper leaned over and kissed my cheek. We had been here for what felt like 1000 hours. But that was completely fine with me.

***Jasper and Alice get it on***

–

All Around Me by Flyleaf:

I could sense his presence all around me. I reached out in the dark pitch black room. I could feel him I tried to grab him, but I couldn't grasp his shoulders.

"Jazzy!" I groaned.

I heard his chuckle and the swoosh of air as he zoomed by me.

"Jerk," I muttered.

"Sorry, but you know you li

–

I Don't Wanna Be In Love by Good Charlotte:

She's going out to forget they were together. Alice was trying to forget James. I couldn't take it. I was going crazy and Alice knew it. I was always giving her everything she wanted, and she didn't appreciate it. She was my reason to live. I don't wanna be in love. Neither does she. But it was too late for me, but was it too late for her?

–

Only Of You by Green Day:

I wish I could tell her. But the words would come out wrong. I can't be with her, we can only be friends. The first time I caught a glimpse of her all my thoughts were only of her. FML. I lie in bed thinking of her. She's all I ever think about. Alice...

–

21 Guns by Green Day:

"Do you know what's worth fighting for?" I asked myself.

Yes. Alice. She's why I'm doing this. Why I'm out in Iraq, I'm fighting for her. Suddenly bullets were whizzing past all of us. "Peter get down!" I shouted. I crouched down, and made my way to look out the window of the small hut.

"Give it up!" I heard a voice with a heavy accent shout from outside of the hut.

"Never!" I whimpered to myself.

I felt an intense pain in my back, I had been shot. I closed my eyes and whispered, "Alice."

–

Boulevard Of Broken Dreams by Green Day:

I was walking down the empty street, void of people. I had no one with me. The only thing with me was my shadow. The only sounds were the wind blowing in my ear, through my spiky hair. The sound of my heartbeat, and footsteps. And my shallow breaths. I saw a figure down at the end of the boulevard of broken dreams, from the outline I could tell it was Jasper.

"Jasper!" I screamed, and I ran hopefully to be greeted with an e

–

409 In A Coffeemaker by Green Day:

I sat in the state of a daydream, wasting time in a daze. I looked back at my past trying to see what I had done done wrong so many things...But the worst, the most prominent would have to be never accepting Alice. I should have taken her. I upset her and now I'm here. Alone. By myself. It's all my fault. I'm a terrible person.

I need to break through these chains that control my futu

–

**Hi! I hoped you guys liked it! I enjoyed doing it, it was major fun. And it gave me something to do considering the fact I skipped school today:) Ha ha, so...Um, oh! Sorry you guys for almost all of the songs being Green Day, but I have more Green Day on my mp3 player than anything else, because I'm a Green Day fanatic. Green Day is seriously the best band ever. And anyways that's how the songs came up when I put it on shuffle. So review and tell me your favorite. Personally my favorite would have to be the story that went with 21 Guns. **

**Alright so here is my review challenge:**

**Review! Okay, terms of the review. I want you to say what your favorite _song_ was on the thing. Then I want you to tell me which _story_ was your favorite. Then I want you to tell me your favorite song and who sings it.**

**Oh, and who else is uber glad that I didn't get Jesus Of Suburbia as a pick on here?! Now, don't get me wrong Jesus Of Suburbia is a great song—it's actually my favorite—but it's nine minutes long, and I would just end up rewriting the music video. Which is awesome by the way and I love St. Jimmy! Oh, and Homecoming is nine minutes long too. And this Friday!**

**Yup, homecoming is this Friday, and the pep rally for it is today, and they're going to introduce all of the sports and players. That includes the cheerleaders.**

**Now, unfortunately I am a cheerleader. Which is why I'm feigning sickness, and skipping school. What a glorious event!**

**You see I hate being a cheerleader, with the little skirt and the hideously huge bows on your head, and waving your arms around shouting, "Be aggressive! B-E AGGRESSIVE!"**

**Y'know there are other emotions besides aggression!**

**If you're thinking "Well, then why did you try out?"**

**Now, I have a little story for you.**

**Once upon a time, a spunky young girl tried out for cheering with her best friend. Her best friend loved cheering so she decided to make her happy and try out.**

**Because of the girls uberly awesome skills she made it.**

**And by making it she entered her life into hell.**

**She told the units (her parents, I don't know what you guys call them...) that she wanted to quit.**

**But, ho-ho! "You made a commitment!" her parents told her. And thus forth she was forced to live in hell. A hell called cheerleading.**

**And you know who that girl was? That girl was me.**

**The end!**

**Suckish story right? Well, that goes to show you life sucks. FML. Anyways, on a happier note, or less happy it depends on where you stand in the world of fine literature.**

**I'm going to limbo camp!**

**Tricked ya!**

**Naw, I was just going to tell you the story's over. Thanks for reading! Oh, and I had this totally hilarious dream, but it's too long so I can't tell you anyways don't forget the review challenge!**

**Here's a cookie!**

**(:.':)**

**Chocolate chip:]**

**I think it's only fair to tell you that you can't really eat the cookie, you can try but you would probably get some type of disease from eating your computer...**

**Anyways thanks a million and one for sticking through reading this extremely long AN.**

**~Lyssa.**

**P.S. I love you:]**


End file.
